


His Promise

by DarkInsideOfHer



Series: Bangtan Inspired Series [1]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27158519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkInsideOfHer/pseuds/DarkInsideOfHer
Summary: A story about love, family and friendship.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V
Series: Bangtan Inspired Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982371





	His Promise

**Author's Note:**

> hello! welcome to my world. his promise is inspired with my ongoing work in wattpad but i made it here a fanfic so i hope you'll like it.

Jeon Jungkook and Kim Taehyung the couple who inspires the people around them.   
\---  
"I love you till death, Jungkook." Taehyung said while he's breathing slowly fading

"No, don't leave me hon." Gguk is wiping her tears as he look at his husband.

"You know that I can't do that, honey. Always remember that I am yours and you are mine even if we're not together." Taehyung said with a fake smile .  
\---  
Why does destiny plays around us?When we found someone who loves us as ourselves, destiny will always finds a way to seperate us.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you fro reading! update will be soon.


End file.
